


All the awkward paths we choose

by bvs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvs/pseuds/bvs
Summary: Liam's got a crush on his straight alpha, or maybe not as straight as he thinks.





	1. Straight

Scott's mouth brushes Liam's neck, his body rubbing against Liam, lying down on the field. Scott looks up, at Liam; they don't blink, they don't speak, they just feel it. Scott's breath is hot against Liam's face; Liam barely feels the pain of the fall, their lips are so close that he could kiss Scott right now, with a small and slightly move—

Coach's whistling burst their eardrums. "What do you two think you're doing?" He shouts. "Put your asses back on the field!"

Scott raises, rubbing his body again against Liam's erection. Then he extends his hand out, helping Liam to get up too. Coach whistles again.

Liam walks away from Scott, avoiding him during the rest of the game, trying to hide his erection, and his feelings.

Mason comes toward him, after the end of the game. "What the hell was that in the field, Liam?" He asks.

"He didn't see me."

"Scott definitely saw you, Liam," Mason replies.

"What?"

"He basically threw himself on you."

"He must've stumbled," Liam counteracts. He watches Scott walking into the locker room; Scott is a straight guy, he wouldn't throw himself on him.

"You should tell him."

Doesn't matter how many times they discuss that, Mason always ends saying the same thing. Liam pretends not to understand this time though. "Tell him what?"

"That you like him," Mason responds.

Liam agrees with him, he really does. He knew Scott is his alpha, and a straight guy, and that he'd probably say no, but Liam wanted at least try. Nothing could hurt more than getting a no as answer, right? Scott found out that Liam liked him though; and he did nothing about that, actually, he did exactly the opposite. In the first weeks, Liam felt like if Scott was getting away from him. It did hurt more than getting a no as an answer. "He already knows," he blurts out, bummed for being angry, and angry for being bummed.

 

[…]

 

**SINEMA**

As minors, they couldn't get into a nightclub… at least not by the main door. Mason guaranteed to Liam he had a way to get in, he just hasn't said his way was called Brett Talbot. "What he's doing with you?" Brett asks, referring about Liam.

"What he's doing is being with me," Mason states, staring at Brett's eyes. Liam rolls his eyes internally, closing his hand, feeling rage increasing inside him. "You said I could bring a plus one," Mason claims.

"You can't babysit in here," Brett teases Liam, while he stays in the middle of the back door, locking their entrance.

"Okay. Look, I know you hate Liam's face, so do I sometimes," Mason tries to convince him delivering a fifty bucks, "but I think you'll love to see this guy's little face."

Brett doesn't hesitate even a second to take the money. "Welcome to Sinema."

Liam didn't want to come in first place. That's the bad thing about being in love and not be reciprocal; you still loves the person, you still have hopes, you still expects him or her to come walking towards you to say that he or she likes you, you still dreams and thinks of him or her every time you lies down your head on the pillow.

It's way easier to feed an illusion than accept the truth and try to move on.

The songs of the nightclub is not bad at least, is very good indeed. But the thing is that sometime a guy will approach Liam, because well, he is handsome, and he doesn't want to say no because he does want to have fun and all but he's still in love with Scott. A funny thing about being in love, being reciprocal or not; the person will always be with you. Even if it is not literally in the same place as you, he or she will still be in your thoughts, and from them there is no escaping.

Mason gives a little tap on Liam's shoulder, screaming something about going to the toilet. Liam waits him there, among the people.

"I thought your friend would never leave," a guy whispers loud on Liam's ear.

Liam turns at him. He's handsome too, tall, some muscles here and there, skinny though. His eyes are brown as his hair, a little more dark.

"He'll be back soon," Liam smiles at him. He's not dumping him, but also not flirting. Actually, maybe he is. Is a sin to kiss someone thinking about another one?

"Yeah?" The guy smiles a beautiful smile, getting closer.

"Yeah," Liam smiles too.

"So I think we should be quick." The guy puts his hands on Liam's waist. Liam moves toward him to kiss, but doesn't ask him to take his hands off him. He wants to have fun, right?

"Take your hands off him."

Liam looks back to the owner of the voice and he can't believe in his eyes. A sometimes not so funny thing about being in love: the person will always be with you, and sometimes, he or she is literally on your side.

"Take your hands off him," Scott repeats.

The guy laughs at Scott. "And you're…"

"I'm his boyfriend," Scott glows his red alpha eyes at the guy, who loosens Liam, staggering back, scared. Scott pulls Liam by his arm, holding his hand. Brett watches the scene speechless. _Is Liam actually gay?_ , he wonders. Ain't no words by Liam too; no speaking, no fighting, no nothing. He just let Scott guide them out of Sinema.

"I'm sorry," Scott says.

Liam looks at him. "You had no right!"

"He was messing with you!" Scott replies, a desperate attempt to justify himself.

"So what? You're not my boyfriend. You're not even gay, you—you're straight!"

Liam spits the word, pissed; pissed for Scott not being his boyfriend, pissed for him not being gay, pissed for him being straight. The accusation echoes through the air, Scott gets it in silence with sad, insecure eyes.  "I don't know," he whispers, looking down.

"What?"

"I—I don't know," Scott repeats, sheepish. "I've never kissed a boy."

Liam's face is clean of any kind of anger that he might be harboring; speechless. Scott looks at him, waiting for something that doesn't come; he gets closer to him then, closer and closer to Liam; until they're feeling the breathing of each other. He puts his hands on Liam's waist, like the other guy, looking at his eyes seeking consent; Liam doesn't react, but his heart pulses faster than never. Then Scott just presses his lips against Liam's lips. They are soft, smooth, and they open up, leaving Scott's tongue get in; hot, wet.

Scott presses Liam against the wall, kissing him harder, hornier, rubbing their bodies together, until getting breathless, breaking the kiss, panting.

 

Liam runs away without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have liked this first chapter, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	2. Straight curious

**SCHOOL**

"You need to talk to him, Scott," Stiles says. "It's been a week now."

"He's avoiding me, Stiles."

"After that scene you made even I'd avoid you," Stiles replies. "He's your beta, Scott. You know you're his anchor, you know he likes you."

Scott looks down. "I know, okay? But what do you want me to do?"

"Go there and talk to him!" Stiles pushes Scott down the hall.

 

"I'm sorry, man, I won't be in town, you gotta find another place to spend the night," Mason declines.

"It's just for a couple days!" Liam mutters. His parents will be out of town for some days, to a medical conference or something as boring as that. He was excited before they told him that or he'd go with them, or he'd find a place to stay. "Can't you lie to them?"

"Sorry, man."

"You can stay in my house," Scott offers, coming out of nowhere, overhearing their talking.

Liam looks at him, perplexed; he's been avoiding Scott since that night on Sinema and then he just walks in like that?

"I—huh—"

Mason knows it's his cue. "That's perfect," he says, tapping on Liam's shoulder. "You just found your place to stay."

Scott looks at them, an idiotic beautiful smile on his face.

Liam walks away, wanting to be mad at Mason, but with the heart tightening in his chest instead. Mason follows him, hurried footsteps behind him. "I definitely hate you," Liam snorts; secretly happy inside though.

"You'll thank me later," Mason smiles, proud of himself. "You two can sleep in the same bed and maybe—"

"For the last time, he is straight, Mason."

"Okay, then why the hell he would host you in his house, so out of nothing?"

"Because it's kinda his job. He's my alpha," Liam replies.

"There're so many ways that I could interpret this phrase," Mason shakes his head to himself, avoiding form this image of Liam with Scott.

"Shut the hell up."

"I'm serious," Mason replies. "This can be your opportunity, you know that!"

Liam looks at him again, the "he's straight" phrase in the air.

"Maybe he's just curious, you know, there's a lot of this type around here," Mason adds.

Liam gives him a look, raising an eyebrow, naughty.

Mason rolls his eyes, sad. "I'm not saying by experience, unfortunately."

Liam pats on Mason's shoulder, consoling him. "Yeah, I know." Liam gives a glance to Scott in the end of the hallway, straight curious, huh?

 

[…]

 

**SCOTT'S BEDROOM**

Liam walks into Scott's bedroom, following him. "You can put your bags on there," Scott points to Liam. He brought two bags with him, one with school stuff; books, notebooks, case and etc. The other with the things he will use while staying in there, some clothes, toiletries, and a condom; the last one by insistence of Mason.

"So, huh," Scott starts, awkwardly, "I kinda don't have another mattress, so you can take my bed, okay?"

"And where are you gonna sleep?"

Scott snuggles on his armchair, a big unpretentious smile on his face, "Here."

"This is gonna be, like, the coldest night of the month, you'll freeze the hell out of you in that chair," Liam looks away of Scott. "It's your bed and—and it's big, you can sleep in there too," he suggests, trying to speak naturally to hide his embarrassment. He does want to sleep with Scott, he wants more than _sleeping_ with Scott, actually. The weather thing is really true, but it's more like an excuse than anything else.

"So it's okay I sleep with you?" Scott asks, a true and honest question. Liam looks at him, wondering if he's sheepish because of the kiss. He nods then, shy as well.

"Huh… I got some homework to do, so if you want to lie down, watch some TV, or… you get it."

"Don't worry."

Liam asks Scott not to worry but he needs to say that to himself, actually. He needs to calm down, lower his expectations and hopes; he needs to control that heart or Scott will notice that something isn't right – and maybe he realizes that it's half his fault now.

Scott sits on his desktop, trying to think on something to write, even though he hasn't read the theme of the essay yet. Liam brushed his teeth meanwhile, and changed his clothes for some warmer. He returns to the room and settles himself in bed, watching Scott typing, while he fakes to be playing on his phone.

"Do you believe in fate?" Scott asks, turning to face Liam.

Liam looks at him, half scared, half surprised. He could interpret his phrase in so many other ways but Scott's face demonstrates that is just another true and honest question. It's nothing about them being soul mates for life or something like that, sadly. "Why?" He asks, buying time to think about his answer.

"I was thinking about it, 'cause of the text," Scott points to his laptop.

"Oh."

"So, do you?" Scott asks.

"Um, I believe that our paths are already written, but… every decision we made can change the future," Liam answers after a little time thinking. Scott decided to kiss him, so what changed in the future?

Scott narrow his eyes at him, confused. "So you don't believe?"

"Basically saying, no," Liam half smiles for having to clarify. "Do you?"

Scott remembers about the day Allison broke up with him. " _There's no such thing as fate_ ," she said.

"I used to," Scott answers. He always believed. Until she died. After that, every time he stopped to think about that, the only thing that he could think about was a little question that killed him inside. Was her fate to die?

"Why you stopped believing?" Liam asks.

"Things changed," Scott looks down, whispering, "people died."

"I'm sorry," Liam says softly, and he really is. He doesn't need Scott to clarify to him, he knows they're talking about Allison, and maybe even about the others. If he kept some hope, it's dead now.

"I have my little beta to care of now," Scott says then, smiling a little bit.

Can hope be resurrected? Liam blushes, wanting to be sucked by a hole to hide himself on it. Scott only smiles, a sweet smile, saying a lot of things in silence. Liam looks away eventually, blushing.

Scott finishes his writing after a while, closing the laptop, walking to bed. He takes his belt off, staying with his pants, lying down next to Liam. He settles the blanket on him, looking at Liam, his eyes going down to his mouth. Liam's heart pulses faster on his chest – but Scott doesn't kiss him. He messes with his hair, though, running his fingers through it, smiling before turning back, staring at the ceiling. "Good night," he wishes.

Their shoulders touch.

"Good night," Liam wishes back.

 

 

 

Liam clutches on the blanket, shivering. He knew that would be colder during the night, but not as much as it's actually doing. He turns at Scott, touching his shoulder, softly. "Scott?" He asks, trying to wake him. "Hey, Scott, do you have another blanket? I'm freezing here."

Scott turns over in bed, nodding, mumbling nonsense things, still sleeping. And as an irrational, instinctual thing, he wraps his arms around Liam, his body warming him better than another blanket would do.

Liam accepts the hug, settling and nuzzling on it. It's warm and it's nice and it's Scott. He's afraid because after all that time, Scott is now doing something, and he doesn't know if that's good, at all.

Scott mumbles something else intelligible before accommodating his jaw on Liam's shoulder; a small, unconscious smile on his face. Liam isn't sure about a lot of things and feelings, but for this night and this moment, he appreciates the affection and the warmth of Scott's body as he smiles before falling asleep.

 

 

 

 _Pancakes_ , it's the first thing Scott thinks when he wakes up. He's not hungry, he smelling it, though; coming out from his pillow that he hugs a little bit harder; just to realize it's not his pillow. He looks surprised at Liam, wrapped on his arms, warming him. He appreciates that view for a little bit, smelling the scent of pancakes from Liam's hair; _he smells like home_ , he notices with a smile.

He didn't fell cold during the night, but it must've been Liam, warming him. He lays a small, sheepish kiss on his head before getting up, doing his best to escape the embrace without wake him.

He finds his mom walking out of her room too, on her pajamas – she's gonna take the night shift today. "Hi love, did you sleep well?" Melissa gives her son a sleepy smile.

"Yeah," Scott smiles, still feeling the warmth of Liam's body. "I had a very nice blanket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have liked this chapter, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	3. Finding Out

****  

**MCCALL'S LIVING ROOM**

Besides the hopes of making out and having sex, Liam didn't stop to think that he could get bored in Scott's house. Lying down on the couches in the living room, they start playing the game "Who makes the most boring question ever" by Liam & Scott.

"What's your favorite color?" Liam asks, starting the game.

"Blue," Scott says after thinking a while. "Yours?"

"White, I think," Liam answers, most because of spending a lot of his time staring at the white ceiling than for being his actual favorite color.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Scott asks.

"Seriously?" Liam laughs. "No idea."

"How about a little bit taller?" Scott teases him.

The cushion hits Scott right on his face. "Idiot," Liam mutters.

"Hey!" Scott throws the cushion back at Liam, but he takes it in the air first before hitting him. "Just kidding."

"Still idiot," Liam rolls his eyes. Everybody is taller than him, it's just not fair. He though that the werewolf stuff and all would give him some plus inches of height, and he did win some plus inches, but it's not in his height, not at all.

"It's not cool being mocked for something you have no control, sorry."

The apology catches Liam off guard, it doesn't even sounds like Scott. He doesn't want to be the guy who tries to make everything fit on the thing he wants, but sexuality is one of the things people have no control about. Scott can't be gay, but he can be bisexual, right? Or even straight curious, like Mason said. "What were you doing in the Sinema that night?" It takes all his hopes, all his desires, all his courage deep inside to him be able to ask it.

Scott looks at him, surprised. "Stiles asked me to go with him," he explains. "He has a lot of drags and trans friends." The fact that Liam would be in there only helped him to accept Stiles' invitation.

Like all the other times, Scott kills all of his hopes. "Ohhh."

"And you?" Scott asks.

"Mason convinced me to go with him," Liam responds. "He wanted me to have some fun."

"And did you?"

Liam thinks about the kiss; the pressure of Scott's lips on his lips and of Scott's dick on his dick. "A little," he answers.

Scott nods slightly. He's thinking about the kiss, too.

Liam still wants to have some fun, and Scott is there too. They have all they need to have some fun. And if to make the previous question Liam took everything he had, to make this one he'll be in debit with himself for the rest of his life. "So, have you found out yet?" He asks. "Or the kiss you gave me wasn't enough for you?"

Scott petrifies, looking at Liam as a stone. Is he really suggesting that?

"Do you wanna kiss me again?" Liam offers, the heart on his mouth. "Just to find out?"

"Just to find out?" Scott repeats softly, gaining confidence.

With his eyes, Liam nods, staring at Scott's mouth, waiting until he feels Scott's lips presses against his. Like in that night, the kiss starts slow, calmly, becoming faster, more wet, more hot, more tongue sometime after.

Right when he starts to feel breathless again, Scott stops to kiss his mouth, going forward to his neck, kissing and sucking the skin, leaving huge hickeys on it. Liam smiles during his little short moans while Scott works on his neck, going back to his mouth; missing Liam's tongue.

Scott starts to use his hands, touching and exploring Liam's body.

With skillful hands, he works to take Liam's shirt off, as he descends the kisses along Liam's abdomen, leaving soft bruises where he kisses. He comes back up, giving attention back to Liam's mouth again as his hands open the zipper of Liam's pants, pulling it down.

"What are you doing?" Liam asks breathless between the kissing.

"Finding out," Scott smiles, taking Liam's underwear down – freeing his dick. It's _beautiful_ and it's Liam and it's a bit bigger than he expected, to be honest.

Scott isn't used to have sex with boys at all. It scared him a little in the beginning, until he realized that would be easier than he thought. He's a boy and Liam's a boy and Scott knows what he likes – he only needs to do the things he likes with Liam… right?

He starts with the gland, licking around it, taking the first groan of Liam. Scott knows he's clumsy, but Liam doesn't mind; it's the first time so he has nothing to compare with – and it feels awesome anyway.

Scott starts to get down, involving half of the size of Liam on his mouth. Liam is groaning; he never had anything but his own hand to play with and Scott's mouth is just so—so hot and wet and—

And he is trying to put everything on his mouth, inexperienced, still getting used to it, trying to give more pleasure to Liam than to think about what Stiles would say if he told him that. A salty odd invades his mouth and for a moment he thinks Liam is coming without warning, but it's only pre-cum. He kind of chokes trying to suck it all, a mix of spit and pre-cum. He presses Liam's ball, massaging them – and Liam moans more so Scott knows he's doing right.

Liam's dick twists slightly but it's enough for Scott to notice. "Scott—"

They don't notice the sound of the door unlocking.

Scott speeds, trying to giving him as much pleasure as he can. " _Scott—_ "

Liam's backs arches and he grabs on the couch, gasping as his dick twists on Scott's mouth, coming deep on throat, thick and hot. Scott gets deeper, sucking and swallowing Liam's sperm down; used to the slightly salty taste.

Scott looks up, a shy smile on his face. Liam smiles too, breathless and surprised when Scott heads at him to kiss, sharing the taste.

Liam knows that Scott crossed the line, that it's his time to do or say something, but when he opens his eyes, breaking the kiss, his smile is gone.

 

At the door, Stiles looks at them, shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have liked this chapter, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	4. Bisexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i hate u i love u" by Gnash ft. Olivia O'Brien.

 

_Feeling used_

_But I'm still missing you_

_And I can't see the end of this_

_Just wanna feel your kiss_

_Against my lips_

_And now all this time is passing by_

_But I still can't seem to tell you why_

_It hurts me every time I see you_

_Realize how much I need you_

_I hate you I love you_

_I hate that I love you_

_Don't want to, but I can't_

_Put nobody else above you_

 

**SCOTT'S BEDROOM**

"I'm sorry, dude, I'm deeply, profusely sorry," Stiles says. "That image will never go out of my mind."

Scott stares at the ground. He does have a thoughtful expression but his mind is so bustling and noisy that he's actually thinking about nothing at all. "I'm bisexual, Stiles," he says then.

"I just saw you sucking Liam's dick, guess you're a little bit late," Stiles replies. Scott keeps his silent. Observing the thoughtful expression of Scott, Stiles think that maybe he's not like that for having been caught in the act, but maybe for having been caught in the act with another guy, which makes a bit of sense but not completely, not after Isaac. "Okay, look. I'm bisexual too, right? It's not a big deal."

Scott gets back to his thinking expression. "Things wouldn't be so weird if you had told me about the kiss," Stiles shots casually.

"You _knew_?" Scott asks, surprised.

"Yep," Stiles smirks shameless. "You must kiss terribly for him to run away like that."

Scott looks at him, grumpy, pissed; Stiles doesn't mind, though, he's too used to that look on Derek. "I thought you two would be bored but looks like you were really having fun, huh?" He smirks again.

"Not helping, Stiles."

"Hey, it's okay to suck dick," Stiles says as a completely natural phrase. "I like to suck dick, it's niiiiice."

Unwittingly, Scott pictures Stiles kneeled in front of Derek, sucking his dick while Derek presses his hands against Stiles' head for him to go deeper and—

" _Still_ not helping, Stiles," Scott shakes his head in a desperate attempt to get rid of that image.

Stiles gets up, tapping Scott's shoulder, friendly. "Go talk to him," he advices, putting a perverted smile on his face as he adds, "or finish what you started."

 

[…]

 

**MCCALL'S PORCH**

It's cold outside, raining. And Liam is right there, sitting on the porch, shirtless, absorbing all the cold of the night.

Scott sits next to him, some rain drops splattering on them. Perhaps it would've been better if he had told all the truth at once, perhaps it would've been better just ask Liam out, perhaps it would've been better if he had said about his feelings for him. He's not guilty for Stiles have appeared in that moment – even more with that stupid reason. He's guilty for everything else though. "I'm sorry," he asks softly after a while.

"For Stiles have caught us in the act or for using me?" Liam asks upset.

"I'm not using you, Liam," Scott replies, soft.

Liam looks down, watching the rain hitting the grass. He knows that Scott is right. He wanted it, he wanted it for a long time.  

"I like girls," Scott states, "and boys."

"I like boys," Liam replies, a little small smile sketched on the corner of his mouth. Can he blame Scott for? He wanted it, he caused it; how can he blame Scott for doing exactly want he wanted in first place? "I'm glad for helping you to find out," he says, not angry, but… kind of sad. He gets up, walking out of the porch, back into the house.

At least is what he'd do if Scott didn't hold his wrist before. Liam's heart pulses stronger and faster on his chest as he looks up at Scott.

"And I like you too." Scott adds, looking inside of Liam's eyes, waiting for a reaction.

Liam looks inside of his eyes too, not knowing how to react. He fantasized about this moment so many times in so many ways, with so many alternative endings... Scott is close to him again, as the other two times. Liam can hear Scott's eyes repeating his words, " _And I like you too_."

A smile that had been stored for so long, just for this specific occasion appears on his face, and Scott knows he can kiss him again. The kiss is different from all the others, it has passion, has desire, has happiness, sadness, all mixed up together.

They walk back into the house blindly – no one wants to be blamed for breaking the kiss. Scott gives his best to guide them into the rooms, but they come against furniture and walls numerous times until they reach the stairs.

Scott lifts Liam against his body, one arm supporting his ass and another on his back. Liam smiles during the kiss, closing his legs around Scott's waist. Maybe the movies don't lie so much, or maybe Scott watched so many of them that he is just trying to imitate them. Whatever it is, they keep doing.

When they arrive on the second floor, and then Scott's room, they don't lie down in bed immediately; they stay standing, kissing each other. The bed is there, they know it, but they avoid it as someone who delays to finish a good book, savoring the last few pages, even though there is a volume two – which can be much better.

Scott's hands roam Liam's trunk. It's soft, smooth, exactly like his lips. When his hands are at the height of his nipples, he brings him closer and, as in a dance, he leads them to his bed; they can even listen to music, kissing in the same rhythm.

He lies Liam down on the bed, smiling at him as they stop the kiss for him to take his shirt off. Liam returns the smile in the same intensity, in the same note, as Scott climbs into the bed over him, returning to kiss him while he opens the zipper of his pants.

At once, Scott pulls off Liam pants, throwing it to the ground, along with his own; and then their underwear. Scott's dick is beautiful, fully hard, uncut, not so much hairy, and not so much huge to scare Liam.

Liam settles himself over the bed, lying down his head over the pillow, preparing himself while Scott comes back with the lube. They already had their foreplay, and both want to go on too hard to repeat it. Scott wets one finger, lifting Liam's legs and separating his ass cheeks. He kisses Liam while he introduces the finger, wanting him to focus on the kiss and not in the discomfort.

The discomfort is not as big as Liam thought it would be. Maybe it's because he wants it too much, maybe it's because he trusts enough on Scott, maybe it's because Scott is the right guy – whatever it is, it has nothing to do with the fact he tried it alone before.

As he feels Liam is ready and okay, Scott adds one more finger, then another one. Liam moans into Scott's mouth as he nods, guaranteeing it is okay to go on.

Scott slowly slips the head inside, and Liam feels the difference immediately; Scott's stretches him much more than his fingers alone. Liam groans, for pain and surprise. The will, the desire, the lust, the passion, the kisses and the hickeys; all contribute for Liam to endure until he feels Scott's balls hair brushing against his ass. He breaths/moans in relief; it's all in.

Liam's tongue explores Scott's mouth while he gets used to the feeling down there.  All the muscles constrict against Scott's dick, and the sensation is indescribable. He could come just by that. He starts with slowly moves not to hurt Liam; going faster, in and out, teasing Liam, who whimpers.

Their moans increase in the same rhythm as Scott's thrusts. Both of them never felt so alive.

Finally, Scott gives some attention to Liam's dick, taking advantage of the constant leaking of pre-cum. The easy slip increases the sensations and pleasure for him, moaning as Scott reduces the rhythm, holding tight for Liam not to come yet.

Increasing the rhythm even more, Scott starts hammering Liam's ass, as rough as he can; sounds of skin hitting skin fills the air; as loud as Liam's moans. For a single moment Scott thinks about the neighbors and the police but as soon as he sees Liam's face writhing in pleasure the thought disappears from his mind.

Need. The moans, the groans, the cries, the kisses, the hickeys, the scratches, the thrusts, the touches, the nearness. Everything screams need. Need to be in there, in that moment, with that person, in that way. Need to be loved.

Liam comes with a louder groan than others when Scott hits his prostate again and again; painting his chest with long white strips of his own cum.

The sensations are too extreme for Scott to be able to help himself when the base of his dick starts to swell - and when both realize what is happening is too late. Scott's dick size doubles its size, stretching Liam more than he feels that could be humanly possible. Hurts like hell and heaven at the same time; Scott is hitting his prostate every second and he's coming again and it's so damn good—

Scott's eyes glows red, the animal instinct taking over, the right to breed. He holds Liam's hands, intertwining their fingers and stretching their arms together; completely connected and bounded to each other.

And Scott howls. His dick twists, exploding inside Liam in large long jets, thick and hot, filling him. His loud moans of pleasure fills the bedroom as he keeps moving and coming inside Liam, marking him. He buries his head on Liam's shoulder, beginning to give way to fatigue, stopping the thrusts slowly as his dick, slowly as well, gets back to the normal size. He turns back to kiss Liam; both sweaty, tired, satisfied.

Liam's legs rests on the bed, sore, after Scott gets out of him. He knows he's gonna regret it terribly if he doesn't take a shower but he's not gonna get out of bed so early. It's not as if he has any strength left, also.

Gently, Scott passes a cloth throughout Liam's trunk and chest, cleaning his cum, before falling into bed next to him. The only sound in the room is their irregular breathing, panting, electricity still flowing in their bodies. Besides it, the silence is mortal.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Scott asks softly, little bit of shy.

Liam turns to him, hugging him, burying his head on his chest; both bodies exchanging heat between each other. Scott embraces Liam back, running his fingers through his hair, laying on the pillow, close to Liam's head. His nostrils are invaded by the gentle aroma of Liam's hair, and sex that permeates the air. Or is it love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have liked this chapter, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	5. Afraid

**SCOTT'S BEDROOM**

The morning sun wakes Scott up. Liam's head is still buried on his chest, and Scott smiles because of it. They will have to talk about it, eventually, at least. That's what scares Liam the most, and it's the reason why he keeps pretending to sleep while Scott messes with his hair, cuddling him. The movements are good, soothing, relaxing; he could fall asleep again only for the comfort of having Scott ruffling his hair.

But he doesn't want to fall asleep, 'cause he doesn't want to wake up again just to find out that Scott isn't in bed anymore. Then he makes a little and soft move with his head against Scott's chest, rubbing his cheek, just for him to know he's awake too.

The silence continues.

Scott is the one who decides to break it then. "Little beta?" He asks.

Liam smiles, broader than he expected, blushing a little. It's the second time Scott calls him like that. "Hi," Liam replies, his voice is grog, sheepish, still sleepy; he stretches himself a little.

"Hi," Scott says back. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Liam answers automatically.

"Do you like pancakes?" Scott asks, still messing with Liam's hair, enjoying every second he has before getting up.

"Yeah," Liam agrees.

"I'll make some for us then," Scott says, but doesn't move. He doesn't want to go, actually; 'cause if he go, what ensures that he can come back?

Scott gets out of the hug with calm, slow. He presses his lips against Liam's, and again against his forehead, affectionate. He makes a little exhibition of his big, white ass while he dresses up.

While Scott is downstairs, making some pancakes for them, Liam takes time for a shower. The cold water wakes him up completely, making him jump to the side, waiting until feeling the water warming up. The water washes the sleep on his face, while he rubs his torso and his ass, wiping any trace of last night.

There're no marks of bruises on his neck or on his body, he notices. An advantage, or maybe not so much, of the healing process.

The soap smells good as Liam washes himself, it smells like Scott. Even though but he has a unique scent that no one will ever smells alike. He smells so good and he can barely identify what are the fragrances, it's almost like... burnt?

Liam turns off the shower at the same time, afraid of having burned the switch. But the smell is not coming from the shower – it's coming from downstairs; whatever it's that Scott is doing, is burning.

While drying his hair, Liam remembers with a snap. The pancakes.

He dresses up quickly, wearing his warms clothes back, running down in time to see Scott struggling on the stove. He runs to help him, turning off the stove and moving the smoke away from his face.

Scott is reluctant to release the pan with the burnt pancake, like he's trying and like it's possible to make it be edible again.

Behind him, Liam holds his right wrist, stopping him. Scott looks at him, angry with himself, dropping the pan and sitting on the countertop, sulking. "I'm sorry," he asks.

"It's just pancakes, Scott," Liam says, gently, sitting in front of him, his hands next to his. "I never expected you to cook for me," he caresses Scott's hands, comforting him.

"But I wanted to," Scott replies.

"Why?"

"'Cause you remembered me them," he says. Liam doesn't understand; how could he remember him about pancakes? "The smell of your hair," Scott explains, "it smells like them. Like home."

Liam stares at those beautiful eyes. That's probably the most beautiful thing Scott ever said to him. Suddenly, Scott's lips are there too, pressing against his, a quick kiss before Scott getting out of the kitchen. The void in front of him stares Liam back, still feeling the taste of Scott's lips on his. He throws the pancakes away and prepares two mugs of hot chocolate.

Scott is there outside the porch, staring at the drizzle, the cold wind ruffling his hair. Liam sits next to him, careful with the mugs – two lost breakfast would be too much for only one day. "I hate when you do that, you know," Liam says. "Kissing me and leaving me like if I was a hot and evil mistress that you kiss and runs away back to your wife, regretting it but wanting more."

Allison was Scott's girlfriend. His first love, in the same way he is his first love. So Liam knows, deep inside, that Scott would always feel something about her, affection, at least.

There was a day when Scott went to the graveyard with him. There were no talking that day, both feeling the grief in the air. Liam followed him across the ways of the tombs, until find the one he was looking for. _Allison Marie Argent_ , Liam read. Scott sat in front of the tombstone with crossed legs; a silent prayer.

After a while, Liam extended his hand at him, helping him to get up. Scott smiled for that – and it was the only smile he gave during that day.

As time passed by, Liam found out the names. Erica, Boyd, Allison, Aiden – the ones who died. Jackson, Ethan, Isaac, Kira, Chris – the ones who left.

Lydia was his main source of information. Sometimes in the good days, she smiled talking about them when they were alone. Sometimes in the bad days, she cried talking about them too. Liam always liked more of the good days, even Lydia still looked beautiful when she cried.

"You ran away first," Scott replies, a playful smile on his lips.

"I freaked out," Liam justifies, delivering the mug with hot chocolate to him.

"Thanks," Scott replies.

"Thanks to you too," Liam says back. "It was a great first time, I guess."

_First time_. The two words freezes Scott. Liam is kidding, right? "You were…?"

Liam blushes a little bit, nodding, "Yeah."

Scott stares at the lawn, the cold wind of morning rain ruffling his hair. He should've been nicer, calmer, more affectionate. He should've used a condom - even if there was no need – or at least have talked about it before; about the first time, about the condom, about the knot.

"It was really great," Liam says. "You didn't hurt me, if that's what you're wondering about."

Liam is so beautiful. Scott looks at him, smiling. "You're my little beta, I'm supposed to take care of you," he says. Not exactly regretting, but feeling that he could've done better, nicer.

Liam smiles too, and then he leans his head on Scott's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him, in an awkward hug. "So you like boys," he says, kinda chuckling.

"I like you," Scott replies. He smells Liam's hair again, smiling, laying a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm sorry to have chosen all of these awkward paths to be able to tell you."

"Then why did you choose them?" Liam asks.

"I was afraid," Scott admits, looking down.

Liam breaks the hug, wanting to look at Scott's face. "Of liking boys?"

Scott looks up, their eyes meeting. "Of liking you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve for y'all!  
> Hope you guys have liked this chapter, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	6. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys!

** **

**SCOTT'S BEDROOM**

They had sex, very, very much more than they thought it was possible to have in just five days. Eventually Scott left Liam to be the top - and when he lay down, tired and sore, he gave a breathless smile, understanding why Liam liked it so much. He didn't want to assume how much he actually liked it, though.

Scott is thinking about that, lying down over Liam's body, using his chest as a pillow. He thinks about all the things they did, all the sex they had, about all the things they said and they left to be said. About the things unsaid…

They also talked, obviously. They talked about the condom, about the knot and about some kinks. They talked about everything but themselves.

"You haven't said you like me too yet," Scott finally puts this out, kind of sad. He's waiting for Liam to say it back since he first said it to him, on that night outside at the porch.

"I do more than liking you, Scott," Liam says. "I just don't want to be the guy who says these three words too fast and then you feel obligated to say it back, without really meaning it. It's like—it's like coming out. There's no going back."

Liam tries to say it as kind and gentle as he can, because it's the truth. He waited for so long to Scott reciprocate his feelings that he doesn't want to love alone now. He knows that Scott is a guy too good to play with his feelings, so he doesn't blame him, but he also doesn't want him to say that he loves him without really feeling it. "You can say you like me, take off all my clothes and have sex me, but I'm not going to say these words if I feel that you can't say them back to me."

Scott advances into Liam, kissing him hard, in a hurry, pulling him closer, touching his body, with fire, desire. After all Liam said, if all Scott wants to is to have sex him, that's okay. Liam wants that too, even if that's all they've been doing these days, he still want more because—

Scott stops kissing him.

He looks away with the saddest of the faces as Liam's words echoes in his mind, _"You can't say them back to me."_ Their eyes meet quickly as he gets up from the bed and runs away.

Liam stares at the empty space in front of him, wondering what just happened.

 

As he thought, Scott is right there, sitting at the porch; he doesn't look at him when he sits next, and pretty close, to him. Maybe that's their safe place now, the hurt/comfort place of them. They stay in silence, Liam wanting to Scott trust on him to tell what's going on without needing to question him.

Scott's eyes wanders on the lawn, lost. "When I realized you were liking me, I panicked," he says. "You see, I was liking you too."

His mom's words echo on his mind. _"_ _Sweetheart, let me tell you something no teenager ever believes, but I guarantee you is the absolute truth. You fall in love more than once. It'll happen again. It'll be just as amazing and extraordinary as the first time and maybe just as painful. But it'll happen again. I promise. But until then, be your own anchor."_ And she was right, but now it's the _just as painful_ part that scares the hell out of him.

There is grief in his words; pain, sorrow, perhaps even a little regret. "She died in my arms, Liam. And all I could think was that if I allowed myself to like you in the way I was, you could get the same ending. So I pushed away all this feelings I had for you, locking then somewhere deep inside me. You wouldn't get hurt in that way and I'd move on sometime."

Liam listens carefully, every single word.

"But I didn't," Scott chuckles, ironically sad. He defocuses from the lawn then, looking down, regretted. He didn't want Liam to get hurt, but he was hurting himself instead. "So I gave up. Of the altruism, of putting you before me. You weren't happy either, anyways."

Liam touches Scott's shoulder, laying his hand over there, feeling sad for both of them. Scott puts his hand over Liam's, interlacing their fingers; a slightly, sad smile on his face. After everything that happened, after everything he went through, he deserves some happiness, right? How can this be bad?

"But it had been a while since you liked me and I didn't know how to… proceed," Scott admits.

"Then you threw yourself over me on the lacrosse training," Liam completes the story.

Scott chuckles slightly, blushing a little, "Yeah."

"You did choose the most awkward path you could," Liam comments, more sincere than he would like to. Then he's followed by Scott's laughs. And Liam gets surprisingly shocked. It may be the first time Liam sees Scott laughing, actually laughing, not only pretending to be. And it's just marvelous.

The sound fills the air, echoing through the sky, reaching the stars. Scott laughs at himself, not caring a bit about it; maybe after a while it might even not have fun anymore, but they keep laughing because... well, because.

Two idiots in love. It's so stupidly obvious that it is hard to believe that both hadn't noticed it before. Scott hugs Liam then, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his face against his skin, the ghost of their laugh still present on his face. "You know now," he says quietly, honest.

"I do." All those words could be summed up in another three words; Scott really chose the most awkward path he could. Scott lays a kiss on Liam's head, his hair brushing and tickling his face.

And they stay like that for minutes and more and more minutes, until they feel cold enough to want to get back inside home.

 

 

 

In the warmth and comfort of the hug, Scott falls asleep, leaving Liam alone with his thoughts.

Liam takes his phone, typing a text to Mason. _Thank you_ , it says. He owes it to him, he knows he'll freak out, ask what they've done, what they've told, all the full details; but that can wait to tomorrow. He puts his phone back on the nightstand, turning the silent mode on, aware of the thousands messages that Mason will send back. Then he covers them with the blanket, smoothing it over them, increasing the heat. He rubs his lying head against Scott's chest, fondling both.

Liam does know now, and he feels happy and loved for it. He thinks about what Scott said, about getting hurt. It's an inevitable thing, right? And even if he gets hurt, even if it's bad, they will get through it, right?

He gives a slight kiss on Scott's lips. He smiles; seeing Scott sleeping in that way, he cannot imagine how much he suffered to get here; he does deserve this happiness. Scott cuddles Liam a little tighter, unconsciously.

Liam smiles again, snuggling in the embrace, in Scott's arms, and even if Scott's not awake to be able to repeat, he knows it's the right time to say.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for all the kudos and the love in the comments.


End file.
